


Your mind

by FirstAvenger26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Erik, que siempre prefirió tener privacidad en su mente, jamás pensó que se sentiría tan infeliz al descubrir que Charles no quería entrar en ella.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Your mind

_"La Mente gobierna todas las cosas que tienen vida, tanto las más grandes como las más pequeñas.(...). Conoce todas las cosas mezcladas, separadas y divididas. La Mente ordenó todas cuantas cosas iban a ser, todas cuantas fueron y ahora no son, todas cuantas ahora son y cuantas serán, incluso esta rotación en que ahora giran las estrellas, el sol y la luna, el aire y el éter que están siendo separados. Esta rotación los hizo separarse. Lo denso se separa de lo raro, lo cálido de lo frío, lo brillante de lo tenebroso y lo seco de lo húmedo. Hay muchas porciones de muchas cosas, pero ninguna está separada ni dividida completamente d ela tora salvo la Mente."_

Su mente estaba llena de caóticos y retorcidos pensamientos, dolorosos recuerdos e insaciables deseos de venganza.

Y una parte, que Erik no conocía, tenía resguardada los recuerdos más bellos de su infancia, con su madre cuando aún vivía. Esa parte de su mente, oculta, en el lugar más recóndito, esa que contenía más que dolor e ira. Esa parte que Charles Xavier había descubierto.

Mentiría, mentiría rotundamente al decir que no se había sentido embargado por un sentimiento pleno de la más pura felicidad al rememorar el bello recuerdo de su madre. Su hermosa risa, sus amorosos besos y abrazos.

Pero el hecho de que aquello le hubiese producido felicidad, no significaba que le permitiría a Xavier accesar a su mente.

El telépata no podía, simplemente, ver lo que quisiera de él cuando quisiera, metiéndose en su cabeza sin su autorización.

Charles, no se metía a su mente solamente porque sí y sacaba lo que quería, pero la sola idea de que tuviese el poder de hacerlo, le provacaba a Erik una furia difícil de controlar y ocultar.

Su mente era su lugar privado, era solamente de él y no quería a nadie ahí.

Jamás pensó, que, en un futuro, desearía que Charles quisiera accesar a ella. Jamás pensó que lo desearía tan fervientemente.

X

-Charles... - Susurró con su cabeza inclinada sobre la del otro. - No miento Charles, te amo- 

El constante dolor que Erik tenía en el pecho, se intensificó, al ver que sus palabras solamente habían servido para aumentar los sollozos de su amado. 

-Perdóname Charles, perdóname- repetía y repartía un beso por la cara de Charles. 

Haría cualquier cosa para que dejase de llorar. Le dolía saber que él, EL era el único causante de el dolor de Charles. 

Le ama tanto, él no quiere hacerle daño. Pero sigue haciendolo. 

-Erik... De verdad yo no...- 

-Puedes ver que te amo Charles, me quitaré el casco, y tú podrás ver que no miento- Erik estaba a punto de proceder a retirarse el casco, cuando Charles se apartó rápidamente con su silla de ruedas.

Por su expresión, no era nada difícil deducir que estaba horrorizado ante la idea. 

La sola idea de entrar a la mente de Erik. 

-No... No quiero entrar a tu mente...- Dijo, apenas siendo escuchado por Erik. Su voz había salido tan... Tan débil, tan quebrada, que Erik dudó por un momento que ése fuera su Charles.

Pero él le había hecho eso.

Lehnsherr siempre quiso mantener sus pensamientos en su mente, que nadie pudiese meterse ahí nunca. 

Pero en ese momento, ese momento en el que anhelaba con cada fibra de su ser, que Xavier entrara en su cabeza y viese que no mentía, que viese lo que quisiera, sus temores, sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos, su dolor, todo... En ese momento Charles no quería entrar en su mente. 

-Charles...- Intentó acercarse, pero el castaño retrocedió. 

-¡No Erik! No quiero... No quiero entrar ahí- Declaró. 

Y Erik nunca en su vida se había sentido tan repugnante como en ese momento. 

Porque Charles hablaba de su mente como si fuese el lugar más oscuro y tenebroso que podía existir. Hablaba de su mente como si fuese su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. 

Charles parecía asustado de Magneto y de su mente. 

  
Siempre pensó querer a Charles fuera de su mente. Cuán equivocado estaba


End file.
